Desire
by Chysralin
Summary: This door…this door had been the source of her anger for months now. It had led to countless arguments, countless days of worry and now, it was the only thing between her and what she wanted. She raised her wand. / Written for the International Wizarding Championships Round 2


School: Durmstrang

Theme: Alohomora

Prompts: Mirror of Erised, "You're my very own prince charming," she said.

Year: 6

AN: Wrote this for the International Wizarding Championships Round 2. Unfortunately, due to family reasons, I was just able to complete and upload this. It was a fun piece to write though – I thoroughly enjoyed using the prompts and the challenge in writing this fic.

* * *

_Please. _

Alexa was running as fast as her feet could take her, flying down the twisting, maze-like corridors of Durmstrang with practiced ease.

Her mind was focused solely on one object - unfixing, unwavering. As she moved from deserted corridor to deserted corridor, the sound of her feet growing louder and more powerful. In the background though, another soft noise began to emerge. A soft hum, that seemed to intensify the further she got away from the main school halls. There was a reason these corridors were deserted.

The soft hum of danger used to make her scared - nervous, even. Now though, as she skidded to a stop in front of a plain, unassuming door, it only served to fuel her rage.

This door…this door had been the source of her anger for months now. It had led to countless arguments, countless days of worry and now, it was the only thing between her and what she wanted.

She aimed her wand. Her wrist flicked up, before turning in a perfect circle - slowly, at first, and then faster, as she felt her magic rising within her, filling her veins with pure, undiluted power.

Once before, she had felt this kind of rage - felt her magic rising up to _destroy_. Her blasting curse had smashed two stone walls to dust.

_Alohomora._

The door stayed shut. She wanted to scream.

"Alohomora!" She tried again, the spell reverberating through the corridor.

Again. Her voice increased in volume.

Again. Her wand movements grew faster, sharper.

Again. She grew more desperate.

Nothing.

Alexa sank to her knees. She felt like she had just entered Durmstrang again, being laughed at continuously by classmates just because she had trouble with the basic spells. _"Squibby! Why are you here?" _She couldn't even curse them back.

She had hated them, then. Had spent nights reading through thick tomes on the Theory of Magic just to understand why her magic wasn't working like it was supposed to. She remembered reading, back then, that magic was based on intent and desire. You had to know what you wanted, _and want it, _for magic to respond and act as you directed. No one said it out loud, but why else would you turn a matchstick into a pin? You had to want it, so badly that you could feel the smooth, cold metal in your hand.

Hate, and love, were two of the most powerful emotions that drove our desires. The strongest of spells were said to use these emotions, to create a desire powerful enough drive someone's magic to kill.

The door in front of her the only damn obstacle between her and the person she loved.

She hated it.

Alohomora

It stayed shut. She screamed.

* * *

_The only thing more noticeable than Jonathan Walker's intellect was his ambition. _

_Many knew of the former; He had surpassed every school record, every spell - it was rumoured that there wasn't a question he couldn't answer. The rumour had yet to be proved false. __Everyone, however, knew of the latter. Madmen, they spoke behind his back, not daring to confront him to his face. _

"_You want to join your family business. A noble goal." He stared the sixth year dead in the eye. "Me, I want to beat Grindelwald". _

* * *

Would he miss her?

Was he hurt?

Alexa sat facing the door, exhaustion wracking her small frame. Her wand trembled uselessly in her left hand.

It was foolish of her to expect to break into a room warded by the master warder of the past century. The only reason she had even made it to this door was thanks to Jonathan, who had spent years trying to enter Grindelwald's room. Who had - as the book left back in her home told her - evidently succeeded.

Alexa cursed herself, she should have known that something was wrong when he asked her to go home for the Winter Solstice. Fighting or not, they had always spent the Solstice together. But she hadn't noticed in time. _She had failed._

Failure was always painful. But this, knowing that he hurt and close and still out of her reach, this was torture. The worst part was, she knew that she wouldn't succeed where he had. She had tried everything - every variation of the unlocking spell she knew, the curses she had studied religiously that would melt even obsidian, she had even tried to overpower the wards with a bludgeoning curse that was known to leave users comatose for days. Which had promptly reflected off the wooden door and almost killed her.

Leaving her sitting against the wall, trembling with fear and exhaustion. Alexa wouldn't even be able to use Jonathan's notes to get in - she had cast a 'Point Me' spell, which, helpfully, had pointed her straight past the door she was facing.

She couldn't even ask for help - the Headmaster was holidaying somewhere, the teachers had mostly left to perform their Solstice prayers with their families. There were only two supervising teachers in the school - both of which were used to the 'Accidents' that happened in any magical school. With every previous wardsmith having been killed in the attempt to break into Grindelwald's first set of wards - the ones to even get into the corridor she was sitting in, she doubted that any one of them would put their life at risk for a mere student.

Who could help her? The only one who had ever gone up against Grindelwald and _won_ was Albus Dumbledore.

She stopped short. It was a foolish idea, but her head was pounding from the magic she had expelled and the feeling of dread that had pulled her from her home had only worsened.

_The only one who could win was Albus Dumbledore. _

She would be disowned for this, Alexa knew. But she didn't care. The Burke matriarch and patriarch were always disappointed in her - hard words and stern looks had long since taught her that she would never be enough in that household. But Jonathan had. He had seen her, not her failures, and had seen something that day in the library that had pushed him to keep seeking her out, time and time again. He was her first proper friend, first kiss, first date. Alexa wanted him to be her first - forever.

It was this thought that forced her trembling legs upright, half staggering and half running to her dorm. In a hasty scribble, uncaring about the usual precision in which she wrote, she scrawled.

_Dear Imperator Dumbledore, _Alexa's hand shook lightly, the artefacts that had been destroyed by her parents when Dumbledore had first received this title echoing in her mind. But it was necessary - she needed the help of the man who defeated the Dark Lord.

_My name is Alexa Burke, of the Most Noble Burke family. I am currently a sixth year student in Durmstrang - which is partly why I'm writing to you. My yearmate, Jonathan Walker, has gone missing, in part due to the Dark Lord Grindelwald. _

_I am sure you recall the dark times where He took over the control of our school. While He has been defeated, the traces of Him still remain here, in the room he once resided in. Lives have been lost in trying to open that room, which even now, remains untouched. _

_Jonathan is magically wise, and had spent many years attempting to understand Grindelwald - not, to replace him, but to remove his stain from our school. He undertook breaking the wards on Grindelwald's room as a personal challenge. I believe, and I am sure you will be pleased to hear, that he has succeeded in this effort. _

_However, he is in danger. He is currently trapped inside the Dark Lord's rooms, and I fear that he may be dead soon. I understand why you may look upon his actions as foolish, but I nevertheless hope that you are able to come to his aid. The Dark Lord has wreaked havoc on many lives, and only you were able to stop him. I hope that you will come to our aid. _

Hesitating, she added.

_My family may not have supported you in the past, but you speak highly of love and it's power. If you are true in your beliefs, please help me. _

Quickly signing off the letter and marking it urgent, she tied it to Jelal, her owl's leg. "With haste," She whispered. Acknowledging her with a deep hoot, he took off with a screech.

Feeling as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders, she turned to go back. Now, she could only wait.

* * *

_There were days that Alexa thought that life was strange. _

_Life had given her a family who were all too ready to be rid of her - a life, she thought, hadn't been worth living. But life had a funny way of balancing itself out - it was a different sort of magic. The same magic that brought the energies of light and fire during the Summer Solstice, brought the cleansing darkness of the Winter Solstice. The same magic that had brought her to the warm body she could feel breathing below her._

"_Lost in thought" he teased, breath caressing her ears. _

_It was a day to the Yule Break, and they were lounging in a patch of grass they had charmed weather-resistant. Looking up, Alexa could see snowflakes drifting gently from the sky, never once coming within the small bubble they lived in._

"_Something like that" She stretched, catlike, rolling over to rest her head on his chest. His chest was muscular, but not overly so, and she could feel herself drifting off again…_

_Only, he kept shifting around - a nervous tic he had developed when he was younger. "What's wrong?" Alexa murmured. Suddenly, Jonathan grabbed her - gently - and moved her so they were sitting, facing one another. _

"_I've got something for you" He smiled her favourite smile, and pulled something out of the inner pocket of his robes._

"_It's beautiful" She gasped, running her fingers gently across the deep blue leather covers. It was a book, embossed with their names on it. Her fingers tingled with magic when she touched the golden letters of her name, sending thrills down her spine even as she felt the familiar home of his magic. She gazed at him curiously, knowing that there was more to the gift._

"_It's charmed" He explained, "We can write notes to one another on this. And…" here, he paused for a second, playing with his fingers lightly "If either of us are in mortal danger, the book will tell you the others' location". _

_The book suddenly felt heavier in her hand. This wasn't just a book - it was a promise of tomorrow. This book must have taken ages to charm - the enchantments would last decades, if not lifetimes. It was an I love you - I want to know you're safe - I want to be with you, all together. _

_Alexa's heart warmed. "You're my very own prince charming," she said, smiling teasingly. She pulled herself closer to him, "Well," she said, her lips tantalisingly close to his, "I can't wait to be your damsel in distress."_

_Rather that pulling her in for a kiss like she had expected, Jonathan pulled back slightly. "I was hoping it would go the other way round" His voice trailed off, belying the nervousness he felt. _

_What did he mean? What would he need saving from? The answer came to her in a flash._

_Eyes widening, she stared at him. "You didn't?" She gasped, already knowing the answer when she spotted the glint of triumph in his eyes._

"_You have to tell the school!" She exclaimed. "Imagine, getting rid of the traces of Him after so long!"_

"_No, Al" His voice was soft. "This is something I have to do myself. I don't want the school taking credit for my work." His voice rose as he spoke - clearly, he had thought about this for a while. _

_Alexa studied him for a moment, eyebrows narrow, ready to defend himself. This went deeper than credit…"What do you expect to find when you get in?" Well, he could try. _

_She knew she had hit the mark when he flinched slightly, but did not speak. The longing was evident in his face. This was what he desired - what had pushed him through years of study, of late nights and sickness. Suddenly, she was thrown back years ago, to a meek looking first year student whose face shone when he looked down at the book in front of him. Grindelwald the Great, indeed. _

"_What do you think Grindelwald will have that is so amazing? Money? Knowledge? Nothing, _Nothing,_ is worth your life Jay!" Alexa couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. She couldn't help the feeling of dread that coiled in her stomach when she thought of him entering the door that had taken the mind and heart of her boyfriend for years. _

_He turned away from her - sending another pang straight through her heart - _he wasn't supposed to turn away from her_ \- only saying "I have to do this."_

"_I can't watch you do this to yourself Jonathan." Her voice was steadier than she thought it would be. "You've almost killed yourself time and time again trying to get into a _bloody _door. I won't watch you succeed in your attempts at suicide. It's me or it." _

_The pain in the face she loved tore through her heart. She had never hated herself more than in that moment. But she stuck by her words. _

_Jonathan's face crumpled, and she thought he might cry for a moment. Alexa hadn't seen him cry before, ever. She cursed the fact that she might be the one to put tears on his face._

_He turned away from her. _No, she froze.

"_I think…" His voice was hesitant now, meek where it should have been strong. But it was clear. "I think that you should stay home this Yule."_

_Alexa almost couldn't hear him, feeling like she was underwater - the sound reached her, indefinable, muffled. And she couldn't breathe. Was this what drowning felt like? _

_She stayed that way, frozen, watching the only thing she had ever wanted walk away, each step an insurmountable chasm between them. _

* * *

"Miss Burke, I presume?" A gentle voice made Alexa look up from the ball she was curled in. Her eyes met light blue ones – twinkling eyes framed by half-moon spectacles. Suddenly realising whose presence she was in, she scrambled to her feet, swiping hastily at her eyes.

"Yes, Imperator" Thankfully, her voice was clear.

"I have not been called that that in many years," he smiled, but the twinkle in his eyes had dimmed and he was now staring intently at the wall behind her.

She stood a few paces behind him, watching him examine the door. "You fool" She heard him murmur, but his voice held no heat, and there was an emotion she couldn't define playing in his eyes.

_Alohomora_ the words were almost a caress. Alexa stared, incredulous. _He wanted to open the door with a first year spell? _She was doomed…

The door clicked open. Soft, blue light emanated from within the room, casting a blue hue into the shadows beside her.

_How?_ The thought fled her as Dumbledore turned around, allowing her a glimpse into the room.

Alexa didn't notice the way his eyes dimmed and his twinkle faded away. She didn't notice the way he looked every year his age. The only thing she noticed was the body lying motionless in the middle of the room.

_No. _Her mind shut down.

Somehow, she made it into the room, kneeling in front of the body – _not a _corpse – she told herself. Her hand grasped Jonathan's stiff one, a keening sound escaping her lips as she felt it's unnatural coldness.

_I love you. _

Her head snapped up, belatedly realising that the room wasn't empty - that a face, matching the one she knelt in front of, was staring down at her.

_He was just stuck in a mirror. _Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. _He was alive. _He leaned forward, hands touching his lips before pressing against his heart. _I love you._

"We have to get him out of the mirror!" She whirled around, smile freezing as she saw Dumbledore staring, pale-faced, at the mirror. "Imperator?" Her voice shook slightly.

She was startled to see a tear roll down Dumbledore's cheek. "My dear…" he seemed at a momentary loss for words.

"Do you know what the words mean?" His voice took on a more formal, teaching tone. What? Alexa looked at the mirror again.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _

Alexa felt her heart slowly sink as she made sense of the words. _I show not your face, but your heart's desire. _

"This mirror, is the darkest of magic. It shows the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts…" It was as though Dumbledore was speaking to her behind a glass wall - his voice, muffled by the face in front of her, by her denial of Jonathan's…

No. He was not dead. Alexa was alive and breathing, and so he, he who had brought life to her, could not be dead.

Dumbledore spoke again, but she did not hear him. She only noticed he was speaking when he levitated the mirror away from her.

Alexa should have protested, should have screamed and cursed. But she didn't. Instead, she remained frozen, unmoving even as the mirror moved out of her sight, even as his face faded from her view.

_"Men have wasted away before the Mirror of Erised, not knowing if what they have seen is real, or even possible."_

He was alive.


End file.
